In the field of weight training, there is a multitude of different exercises and routines that call for different types of weights and weight bearing equipment. People are typically regulated to acquiring gym memberships to be able to access a large number of these exercises and pieces of equipment, due to the sheer amount of space needed to house and arrange the equipment in a usable way. Weight lifting racks are common in gymnasiums and even some homes, and are typically configured to be able to hold barbells at different positions and heights, as well as different modular equipment that may be attached and detached for different types of exercises. However, the changing out of such modular equipment to make way for other equipment and/or exercises is both time consuming and simply difficult to do, creating unwanted down time during the small amount of time people are able to allocate for exercise. Therefore, it would be desirable to have weight training equipment that could be attached to a weight lifting rack on a long term basis, and which could provide a variety of exercises and simply be positioned out of way when a user wants to perform exercises that do not involve the attached equipment.